1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for holding spectacles, in particularly, one that is convenient to use, easy and economical to manufacturer, can be mounted on a vertical surface or rest on a horizontal surface, and is versatile having the ability to hold a wide variety of different shaped and sized spectacles.
2. Background Discussion
Various types of spectacle or eye glass holders have been suggested. Examples of typical prior art spectacle stands are disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. U.S. Design Pat. Nos. ______________________________________ 3,291,429 298436 3,259,348 299246 4,702,451 299247 4,715,575 305340 4,779,829 306739 4,946,125 ______________________________________
All of these prior art spectacle holders or stands have limitations or structural features which render them incapable of functioning in the manner of the present invention. For example, they are unsuitable for standing or resting on a horizontal surface and still be conveniently mounted on a vertical surface, or they are difficult to the manufacturer economically, or they do not have the ability to hold a wide variety of different sizes and shapes of spectacles or they are unbalanced and do not hold the spectacles in a stable upright position, or they are difficult to use. Moreover, none of these prior art spectacle holders have the combination of features which make the present invention new and non-obvious.